


Business or Pleasure ?

by DragonsAreAwesome



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s11e23 Alpha and Omega, F/M, Pre-Slash, Season/Series 11 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 13:23:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6986833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonsAreAwesome/pseuds/DragonsAreAwesome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This ship came to me when I watched the season's final episode. This is the scene with Billie in the bunker from two different perspectives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Business or Pleasure ?

**Author's Note:**

> I searched for this ship a day after the final was released, and found nothing. So I wrote this. I know nobody likes Billie, but I disliked Crowley in the beginning, and now I don't want him gone.

Crowley had wondered for a year now why the new head of the reapers had ever worked with him to begin with. Hell, she had even done him favors! But he smiled when Billie made her entrance(which hit his sense of drama, by the way), first ignoring everybody else in the room (including bloody GOD, for hell's sake!).

The demon had ever since admired reapers for the work ethics he missed at his own subjects: Simply doing their job without questioning orders or purpose, not seeking out for an advantage, being satisfied with what they're doing and many more.

And Billie took these ideals so far, she was willing to let the world end in case the Winchesters would die again, not providing them with anymore extra-lives. Total devotion was common within their species, being related to angels after all. But other than the winged ones, reapers were neutral. They didn't care what a person had done, if good or evil, hell, those words weren't even in their vocabulary. Billie and her kind didn't judge him for the bad things he had done, the pain he had caused.

And yet there was something special about this specific reaper, the way she handled the situation, stiff but confident, this new situation she hadn't been in before. The coin dropped the moment the reaper decided to help them. The ability that separated Billie from the rest of her kind: Initiative. She had made a decision on her own, was about to do something without being told to do so, and maybe she will save the whole bloody world with it.

Billie didn't waste that much time, offering the exact piece of the puzzle they had missed in order to succeed their desperate quest. She gave to them what no one else was willing to give in this critical situation. The fancy birds upstairs were (no surprise, really) not willing to risk their precious wings again, but even he, **he** , the _bloody king of hell_ , wasn't able to gather _a single soul_ for their cause.

The reaper really had a talent for producing the one thing he needed at the right time, what made her a great business-partner.

As Billie went through the procedure, summoning hundreds of souls, Crowley suddenly became aware of how powerful the reaper actually was. She could have offered help the whole time, but saved the day near the last possible moment instead. Crowley suppressed a smirk. That was exactly how he would have done it, if roles were reversed.

After Billie had finished her ritual, she walked off like it was nothing and seemingly careless told the Winchesters that she would reap them someday, showing off her position.

When she addressed him he couldn't help but smile again. He, Crowley, past, present and future king of hell, won't fade away like those humans inevitably will. The demon will remain on the throne, many years, decades, centuries to come, always happy to work with Billie, leader of the reapers.

* * *

 

Billie knew she wasn't the Winchesters favorite being, so she ignored the wrong accusations thrown at her. She didn't want them dead, she only wanted them to _stay_ dead once they were.

However, she wasn't really surprised to find Crowley here. The demon, having shown great persistence in the past, had lost and re-taken the throne multiple times after all. Ignoring the slightly hostile atmosphere, Billie focused her attention on him as he showed no sign of emotion, until her greeting was rewarded with a smile.

The reaper did what she was here for, not babbling around and getting straight to the point. The Winchesters were actually surprised that she agreed to help them. The brothers seemed to have antagonized her, despite Billie was the one with the reason to hold a grudge. After all, Dean had killed the being that had not only been her boss, but had been considered her father and mentor as well.

But Billie has always been objective, she had to be in order to do her job properly, so the reaper didn't form a judgment about Dean Winchester. It simply wasn't her job to judge the souls she reaped. She only had to guide them over the threshold.

This in mind, Billie collected a thousand souls, restless spirits from around the globe. Once she had finished, she gave the glowing stone to the witch Rowena, another person who had violated the rules of life and death.

The reaper walked away when the job was done, not expecting a 'thank you for saving our asses' from the infamous Winchester brothers. But at their weak attempt in smalltalk, which she disliked in general for being an unnecessary waste of time, Billie put them in their place. After all, she will reap them one day, she won't accept them breaking the rules ever again.

The last thing she did in there before leaving, was addressing Crowley with his name. It was safe to say that the demon would take the throne of hell again. Billie was glad it was him who she would work with in the future, because she knew him by now. She could tell his giveaways, when he tried to trick or wasn't interested in a deal, for she had been an observer her whole existence.

And besides, Crowley owed her, big time, and he was known for always repaying his debts.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you ship them too after this read, but it's fine if not. If you're up to it, please spread the word.


End file.
